


【DV】夹在我和我老哥们之间的惨烈修罗场

by Mr_redcool



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 预警：OOC*3D5V+3V，3D和两位跨时空老哥之间的修罗场非常可能OOC，请做好心理准备纯就是我想爽一下
Relationships: DV - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【DV】夹在我和我老哥们之间的惨烈修罗场

推门一看，我那从来人狠话不多的老哥正翘着二郎腿端坐在沙发里，捧着一本我的书，阎魔刀安安静静躺在他腿边，倒是我背上的叛逆躁动起来嗡嗡作响，我反手捏了一把叛逆的剑柄，指望着这老兄能压抑一下天性，年纪一大把了也不能成熟点，每次看见阎魔刀就非要冲过去拼上一拼。

Vergil合上书，抬起他好看的眼睛瞅了我一眼，嘴角惯常地带了点笑：“又去找他了？”  
“不关你的事吧？”我拧巴起一个难看的笑回他，把披萨扔上了桌，自己一屁股坐回到我家主的座位上，也不管这位中年版Vergil在不在看，哐当就把两条腿砸上了桌，捏起披萨就吃，那芝士在我指尖拉出了丝，操，真好吃。

他似乎耸了一下肩。

我也不知道他是怎么来这个世界的，可能是阎魔刀的作用，也可能是别的——总之这位老哥就在我那个Vergil掉下悬崖之后莫名其妙就来了我这，一开始我还当他是什么魔界的附属品，Vergil拙劣的复制人，那当然就操起叛逆冲上去干他，结果被他按地上一顿捶，然后我他妈被迫接受了现实，甭管魔界里那个Vergil现在如何，眼前这位总不是个假的，他，从遥远的未来专门穿回来了一趟，就为了跟我多呆一段时间。

这会是Vergil？你打死我我都不信。

但现在不信不行。

好几天过去了，他就是不说来这儿的真正原因，就好像他每天的乐子只是看我照常接生意、猎魔、吃饭睡觉打柏青哥。难道好些年之后的我和Vergil不想打架了，没了追求？还是说我挂了，他就只能穿回来找我了？

我咬着披萨含混地问他，喂Vergil，你那里的我是不是真的嗝屁了啊？

他动作很轻地把书放在一边，同时也放下了那条长腿，带着点寒意地扫了我一眼：“我说过未来的你会死这句话吗？”

“那你回来找我干嘛？”

“你还不用知道。”

你爱咋咋地，我心说，再为你掏心挖肺我就是个傻叉。

其实现在我还有别的事要忙，掉入魔界的Vergil现在到底如何了，我一直超级在意，但就是打听不到那家伙的半点消息。从小我老哥只要打定主意不想让我找到，那我就算掘地三尺也不能把他挖出来。但我可不是什么苦情剧男主，什么“只要他活着就好”，就算一时找不到，我也在每一次的恶魔委托里打听魔界的消息，嘛，虽然现在还一无所获。

突然，没头没尾地，眼前这个中年Vergil问我，你有消息了？

我烦躁地摇头。

再为他掏心挖肺我就是傻叉，然而现在我每一天都在傻叉着。  
可能这世上也不会有第二个半魔傻叉了。

“我这两天要出去一趟。”Vergil竟然跟我汇报起了他的计划。

你爱去哪去哪，我犯不着再为你伤心难过一次，我心里愤愤地想，却悲愤地发现，原来有这个想法的自己到底还是伤心的，我不想看他消失。

仿佛看透了我的想法，Vergil抓着阎魔刀冷静道，我过两天就回来。

是我的错觉吗，他用那极轻极性感的声音又低声补了一句，起码要跟家人打个招呼。

我大白天的就在做梦，要不就是Vergil人到中年提前老年痴呆了，转性了。

然后我就悲哀地发现，我在极力否定他，好像自从他来之后我就一直在否定他。

我还是想念我的Vergil。

那个决绝地划开我的手心，从我面前坠落下去的Vergil。

我正为自己悲哀着，冷不防Vergil提刀踱步到我身边，俯下身，蜻蜓点水地吻了我，正亲在嘴角。他身上有一股凛冽好闻的味道，有点像我记忆里冬天妈妈身上的香味，但Vergil显然更爷们、硬汉、优雅，男人捏住我的下巴有点急切地咬我的嘴，我也是脑子昏了，不由用那没捏披萨的手扣住他有点僵硬的发尾，学着他的样啃起他来。Vergil似乎很愉悦，他离开我时嘴角依然挂着那点笑，由蓝转灰的眼里映出了我的脸，他看我的眼神就像在看小猫崽子。

操。

我很不甘心。

谁知道在他那个世界里的我都是怎么跟他亲吻的，他们一定经常干这事儿，要不他怎么会这么熟练。

Vergil用他露出半个指头的拇指抹掉了我嘴边的唾液，自己舔了，又拿阎魔刀抹乱了我的头发。他没再多说一句，也没再多看我一眼，转身就走。

//

Dante这两天过得比较焦躁，虽然谁都能感觉到空气中噼噼啪啪的焦虑，这小子却装得像啥都没发生似的对自己只字不提。他这两天出奇地听Vergil的话，基本没怎么出去惹乱子，几乎就是去酒吧逛逛，看看杂志和小黄书。他在等Vergil，每天都看一看事务所的大门，半夜也不去睡觉，给自己找了个借口，拿了一堆电线和螺丝刀鼓捣那台破烂儿收音机，他告诉自己，我就是在修修家用电器，谁会没事闲的半夜不睡觉在事务所看着门儿呢？

不知何时Dante睡着了，一阵冷风给他从梦里直接吹醒，他恍然一眨眼，发现中年Vergil跨坐在他身上，修长的腿分开在他身侧，挺拔的身躯裹在黑暗里，衣摆随着风微微飘动——Vergil身后的窗户大开，这家伙不知为何有门不开非得从窗户蹦进来。

男人身上卷着一股更深的寒意，他的一双好看的眼睛一眨不眨地向下看着Dante，问他，怎么不去床上睡？

Dante迷瞪地一摸脸，哼笑着反击，你当年在魔界的时候睡过床吗？

Vergil就不说话了，他迟疑片刻，朝Dante俯下身，那股凛冽的味道更近了，Dante的身体诚实地开始紧张，Vergil仿佛没注意到似的，只轻轻握住了他的手，手指插进了他的手指，虚虚地一握。两人这么十指相扣着，Vergil黑暗中那狼一般带着点幽光的眼睛里头尽是深沉，是Dante不知道的、岁月的痕迹。他看着自己老哥慢慢摸着他露在外的腹肌，把那些僵硬的肌肉都给捋开，他哥的手指好像自带魔法，虽然冰冰凉凉，那经过的地方却越来越热，像有一条火龙藏在了Vergil指尖底下，跟着他手指的移动游走。

Vergil抓着Dante的头发，舌尖顺着他的脸舔到了他的耳垂。Dante听见他沙哑又性感地叫他，Dante，那声音里隐隐带着点虚弱的味道。

真他妈的黯然销魂。

咔嚓。

Dante手腕一凉，他立马就醒了，有个什么东西被Vergil扣上了他的手腕。他想挣脱，做不到，这东西能抑制力量，Dante骂了一句，膝盖本能地往上一顶，正好不轻不重地戳在了Vergil的裤裆中心，顶得他老哥嗯了一声，Dante红了一张脸，他感觉腰后涌起了一阵电流，顺着小腹往下钻，他被老哥这一声喘得快硬了。

Vergil按住了他的裤裆，这下Dante赶紧叫住他，他感觉到老哥在揉捏他。

操，等会儿，Vergil竟然还自己主动碰那个地方，在那上面，隔着裤子暧昧地来回摩擦。

小年轻Dante气血上涌，忍不住也开始喘，Vergil似乎很满意，他用腿夹住了年轻的弟弟，怀念似的咬他的鼻尖，蹭他的下巴，这时的但丁还没长出那么多胡子，是他记忆里那个年轻英俊活泼可爱的弟弟。

喂——

喂——！Vergil！

Dante在喊他，他感觉到弟弟的那玩意儿越来越硬，越来越鼓，他也有些情动，正要拉开弟弟的裤链，突然大门轰然一响，Vergil看也不看就放出幻影剑把那些冲来的木屑玻璃碎块钉在身侧，一边不慌不忙从Dante身上起来，撑着阎魔刀回身，看那个一脸冰冷怒气、破门而入的年轻版自己。

“怎么搞的——”Dante想挣扎着起来，被Vergil刀鞘一按，直接动弹不得，他的手还被铐着，根本没法行动。

“你老实看着。”Vergil冷静地说。

“等等，Verge？？？你怎么突然从魔界回来了！？”

“闭嘴，Dante。”年轻的Vergil冷冷地盯着年长的自己，却在回答弟弟的问题，“我跟这家伙还有一笔账要算。”

Dante电光火石之间突然明白了什么，他猛地看向了年长的老哥。像是证实他的猜测，年长的Vergil静静地看着自己，安慰似的告诉他，一会儿就结束了。

“我要杀了他。

TBC”


End file.
